Sweet as the Dust of Roses COMPLETE
by xDreamWishHopex
Summary: Katara,Saka, and Aang are captured by the Fire Nation. When Aang saves Zuko's life, old enemies find a friendship.
1. North Pole

**Aang POV**

"Aang" Katara pointed out to the horizon. I turned to look at her. Her braids blowing back in the wind, and her bright blue eyes glowing. Then I turned around and saw Saka sleeping, snoring of course. Turning back to where Katara was pointing, he drew in a sharp breath. Riding on Apa, we could see that only a few miles ahead, lay the Fire Nation's ship, guarding the only entrance to the temple in the North Pole. "There's no way we can sneak by. They have probably already seen us, waiting to attack."

"Saka" I shook him vigorously. "Saka wake up!"

"No more berries, Momo," he mumbled deliriously.

I sighed. "Yip-yip", and Apa flew above the clouds, out of the Fire Nation's sight.

"Now what?" Katara said under her breath, almost whispering.

I looked around. We could try flying over them, but the chance of us making it unnoticed was slim. There was no way we could fight them. There was a whole army aboard. Katara just stared at me, while I thought. I took a deep breath. "Yip-yip" and Apa soared above the clouds, approaching the ship.

By now, Saka was awake. "What's going on?" he groaned sleepily.

"Shhh!" Katara warned, and pointed below them.

"There he is! The avatar" Prince Zuko cried out!

"Bring down the bison" he commanded in his loud booming voice.

Following his commands, the army flung fireballs into the air, aiming for Apa. There was no way they could escape now. They were surrounded.

"Look out!" the Avatar screamed, controlling Apa to avoid the fireballs. But they weren't fast enough. One fireball hit Apa's foot, and down they went, plowing down like a bird that was just shot, towards the water.

They were surprised by a cold splash of water, as the three of them, and Apa sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"Get them! Now! All of them but leave the bison!" Zuko continued to take control. As his army jumped into the water, retrieving the unconscious Avatar and his friends, Apa fell to the bottom, taking his last breath.


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2**

Katara POV

I sat up suddenly, like I just awoke from a bad dream, which is what I hoped. I remembered falling, falling into the cold and darkness of the ocean, and rough hands dragging her out of the water. I was staring into the face of someone familiar, but at the moment, I didn't know who. Then, everything came back. Flying on Apa, the fireballs, and…. Prince Zuko. I looked around. There was no way to tell where I was. I was lying on a bed, not very comfortable by the way, and sink in the corner. Next to me, was my brother, still asleep on another bed? I tried to wake him, but I didn't have much energy to put into it, so I just let him sleep. On the opposite side of the room, was a metal door. There were no windows, so no chance of escape. The walls were old and rusty. The room stank of mold. I assumed I was on Zuko's boat, because the rocking of the ocean made me sick. _"Where is Aang?"_ I tried calling for them, but I couldn't find my voice. I was so thirsty. I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face. Instantly, I was back in the ocean, cold and dark. I went to lie back down and try to sleep.

Aang POV

All of a sudden, my head jerked awake. I thrashed my arms around, desperately trying to air bend, as memories came rushing back. I couldn't move. My arms and legs were chained to the wall, and I was a prisoner. My room wasn't as nice as Katara's. There was nothing in it, probably because they didn't expect me to be moving around much. There was a small cage in the corner of the room, where Momo still lay. His chest was moving up and down. That was relief. _"What have I gotten us into?" _

"Katara! Saka!" I called. There was no answer, but an echo. I started to feel dizzy again. I let my head drop, just as the door to my cell opened.

Zuko POV

"Mission successful" I declared. _"I have finally restored my honor with my father."_ My hand went up to my scar. I narrowed my eyes. "And I will have my revenge."

"Sir, we have the Avatar out of his cell." A fire bender came up to me. He stepped aside and two soldiers were holding either arm of the unconscious Avatar.

Aang POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I was on the boat still, but on the deck, surrounded by an army of fire benders. On of them approached me. "You may be the Avatar, but we have hundreds of fire benders on this ship. There is no way you can escape." I looked him in the eye, until he turned around and left. I scanned the boat for Katara and Saka, then the skies for Apa. In the far corner, Katara and Saka were up, with four guards standing nearby them. I stood up, reading to fight my way out of here. Out of anger and hatred towards the Fire Nation, I did a simple air bending move, just knocking a few benders down with a gust of wind. I was just letting them know I was ready. Katara and Saka, following my lead, began to fight back. Chaos began to unravel as the Fire Benders attacked. Fighting 10 or 15 at a time, I began to get tired. Katara and Saka were fighting there way towards me. A punch toke me by surprise as I fell overboard. "Aang!" I heard Katara call before I landed in the water. I used my power to create a little air bubble so I could breathe. I looked below me. I saw a large dark shape. Swimming closer, I cold see it. "Apa." I cried, swimming to my companion's side. "No!" I screamed. My heart felt heavy. The arrow on my head began to glow along with my eyes. Apa's arrow light up also. I rose from the water and unleashed my anger. The air around me began to swirl into a tornado knocking everyone off their feet. The fighting had stopped, and everyone was staring at me. I began to shoot blast of air everywhere. People were flung overboard. _No! Apa! I hate you Zuko! And no matter what, I am not going to let you get away with this._ My anger controlled me. Finally, I heard Katara. "Aang, please. It's going to be okay. Please stop! We're here for you." Her soothing voice was able to break the spell. I stopped my rage, and let myself fall to the ship. Saka and Katara jumped to my side, helping me stand, comforting me. A nearby fire bender had a fist of fire pulled back, aiming for me. "No!" Saka cried, jumping in front of my, throwing his boomerang. He watched it make contact with the bender's arm, just as he released the fire. Saka's boomerang had knocked his arm to the side. A burst of fire was heading straight for Prince Zuko, whose back was turned. Without a moment's thought, Aang sprung up and sent a burst of air to stop the fire. There was a cloud of dust. When it cleared, it revealed Zuko standing there, shocked and unharmed. As Katara and Saka watched Aang, two guards captured them by surprise, bringing them back below deck. Aang didn't fight back, when a dozen guards approached him. He let them drag him along, still staring at Zuko, who was staring back.


	3. Two enemies become friends

**Chapter 3**

Zuko POV

"Let me through!" I commanded to the guards at the Avatar's cell. They stepped aside, and I walked through the door, closing it behind me. Aang looked up at me, not angry or lost, but sad. "Why did you save me back there?" I asked with a bit of pity in my voice. "I mean, after what I did to you, or was planning to do." Aang looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do. I don't regret it."

"Why is it that no matter what happens, you can always be happy, or do something good?"

"Well, I'm just a kid, aren't I. I don't know better." He gave me a foolish grin. I even thought I let a smile slip through. I shook it off.

"I wish I could have been like you. My whole life, my father hated me, and…" my hand went up to my scar.

"What happened?" the Avatar asked.

"When I was about your age, I had insulted a lord in court. It was my father's court, so when I insulted the lord, I truly insulted my father. My father, the Fire Lord," there was anger in my voice, "was to duel me as punishment. I was young then, and didn't know better." I looked at my feet. "And _that's _what happened," I finished pointing at the scar. "Then I was banished because I refused to fight back," There was silence for a while, as Aang took everything in.

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't your fault." He said with sympathy.

**Aang POV**

"Well," I began telling my story, "about 100 hundred years ago, I was trapped in an ice berg-Katara and Sakka told me- just sitting there, cross-legged, eyes glowing, and it looked like I was just waiting. The two of them released me, and helped me." I paused, thinking of something else to say. "Please don't hurt them," I begged. The banished prince just nodded. "Anyway, they took me back to their village, and then… you came." Zuko looked up, remembering that day. "And ever since then, well, you know, because you were always there, chasing me," I teased. For the next few minutes, we just sat there, thinking about each other's story. "Very well," he finally spoke. "I must be going." Prince Zuko turned and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around. "Thank you," and without another word, he left.


	4. Waterbending

**Chapter 4**

**A/N- I know this might be confusing, but after listening to some advice, my story is going to be written in 3rd person. Just letting you know! And if you don't read this, it's not my fault if you get confused. **

Days passed as Prince Zuko's ship moved away from the North Pole, and towards the Fire Temple. But something didn't feel right. _"I captured the Avatar, and there is no way he can escape. A few more days, and my honor will be restored. Why aren't I satisfied?" _

"Appa," Aang muttered in his dream. The flashbacks from the horrible day came often at night. He jerked awake, palms sweating, and panting. _"Now what do I do? No one can rescue me, and in a few days I will be at the Fire Temple."_

Katara and Sakka had nothing to do but wait.

"So," Sakka asked, "now what?"

Katara looked around. Her eyes rested on the sink. She grinned. "I have an idea." She approached the sink and turned it on. Water came streaming out. It was a bit green, but it would do.

"Well?" Sakka looked at her expectantly.

"Hold on." Careful not to waste too much water, she gently used her bending skills to move the water around. "Perfect. Sakka," she turned to face him, "time for you to learn water bending."

"What!" he cried in shock.

"We're going to fight our way of here," she said simply.

Sakka sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a try. I hate it when you get your way."

She smiled smugly. "I know, now ay attention! We'll start with something simple." She constructed, showing Sakka the basic moves.

"Like this?" he asked, copying the steps Katara showed him. The water from the sink went together to form a snake-like figure. It whipped around the room, as Sakka tried desperately to control it. Eventually, he gave up and let it hit the ground. Katara was quick to bend the water back into the sink. "Uh…. Almost." She said encouragingly, trying to hid her doubt.

Sakka sighed. "I'll keep practicing."

"Good," she smiled.

The door to Aang's cell opened. Prince Zuko walked in. His face was solemn. "Avatar," he addressed him. "Aang," the Avatar said. "My name is Aang."

"Fine," Zuko said. "I just wanted to let you know, that we will be arriving at the Fire Temple in one week. And when we get there…..I wouldn't have much hope for you."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Aang closed his eyes.

"No. If the Fire Nation kills you, we will have to begin our search all over again. You will be kept alive, but, under dire circumstances," Zuko said darkly, narrowing his eyes. He could see the scared look on Aang's face. For the first time, Zuko almost felt sorry for him. He shook that feeling away. "I'm sorry," Zuko turned and left. _"I wish I could help him, but I need to restore my honor."_

A few minutes after Zuko left, Aang started to cry. Not because of what would be done to him, but what he wouldn't be able to do. He wouldn't be able to stop the Fire Nation. _"I'm letting everyone down."_

"I failed," he said aloud.

"Almost got it," Katara encouraged her brother. "Perfect," she cried, as Sakka finished the move, by twirling the water over his head, and back into the sink. "Yes," he punched his fist in the air victoriously.

"You ready?" Katara asked. Sakka nodded. For final preparation, Katara filled her little bottle with water. Sakka brought his boomerangs along. "I have some water, just in case, but we should be okay, you know, we're on a boat."

"Right," Sakka nodded. He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Your up," Katara looked at Sakka. He drew back his arm, boomerang at hand, and threw it at the metal bars forming a window on the door. Katara was ready, and attacked the guards with her bending. Sakka reached through the window, unlocking the door. They ran out, jumping over the unconscious guards. They ran down the hallway, making random turns, and going through random doors. A blast of fire went right past their heads, as 3 guards ambushed them. "I got this one!" Sakka called, as he hit the closest one with his boomerang. The guard fell unconscious. Swiftly, Katara opened the bottle on her belt, releasing the water. As if it was a second nature, the water wrapped around the guards, distracting them, while Sakka knocked their heads together. "Come one! We need their suits. There is no other way we can get around." Katara and Sakka put on the fire bender's uniforms, and put the bodies in an empty room. "Let's go," Katara led the way. They made it on deck without any more trouble, or second glances. "Now what?" Sakka whispered. "Follow me," Katara instructed. She led them through the crowd of fire benders, around the corner, and through another door. "This is where they took Aang a few days ago. We're going to go get him." Sakka nodded.

After a few minutes of wandering around the halls, they came across a door, with four guards. "This must be it," Katara whispered. "Let's go." Katara got the water bottle ready. They jumped out, Katara bending water to extinguish the fire, and Sakka using his boomerang. With one throw, Sakka knocked two of the guards out. Katara splashing water in one's eye got the chance to jump on his back, wrestling him to the ground. The final guard was cornered, and obviously scared. Together, they took him out. With Katara tripping him with her water whip, and Sakka hitting him on the head, the knocked him out. "Well, that was fun," Sakka commented. Katara rolled her eyes. "Come on." She dragged him past the bodies, and through the door. "Aang," she called. "Aang, are you in here?"

"Katara," a hoarse voice said. "Is that you?"

"Aang!" she cried, rushing to his side. "Oh, Aang, are you alright?"

"I don't know. Just get me down from here!"

"Of course. Saka, do you think you can cut the chains."

"I'll try." Sakka threw his boomerang and the chains binding Aang's arms and legs. They broke, and Aang fell to the ground. "Ehhhhhh!" he groaned. "My stomach!"

Katara reached for his arm. "It's okay, I've got you. We're going to get out of here."

Sakka and Katara each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up.

"Here," Sakka offered, "Lean on us." Aang nodded, putting his weight on their shoulders.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sakka looked at Katara expectantly.

"Hmm, back to our room." She said. Aang nodded, so they knew he understood.

"Uh, how are we getting back," Sakka asked his sister.

"Just play along." She stepped out into the open area on the deck. They made it about halfway across, before a fire bender approached them.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

Katara did her best to disguise her voice. "We found the Avatar sneaking around downstairs. We were just returning him to his cell. No damage has been done."

He looked at her for a few moments, and then nodded. "Very well." He left them alone

"Whew! He bought it!" Sakka said relieved. "Come on."

The got back to the room without any trouble and locked the door behind them. "Aang, sleep," Katara ordered. He didn't protest. She let him take a drink from her bottle. "Sakka, put the suit under the beds," she said as she out hers away. "Come on, we should all rest."


	5. Avatar Roku

**Chapter 5**

**a/n- sorry about the mix-up earlier. Anyway, here goes chapter 5.**

A few hours later, guards were searching the ship for the Avatar. Prince Zuko had noticed he was gone, and was furious. "Any sign of him?" Zuko barked at a nearby guard, who stepped back, cowering in fear of the Prince. "We- well," he stuttered. "A few ho-hours ago, two guards claimed th-that he was roaming about, and the-they were returning him to his c-cell." Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Who were the guards?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know, but no one ha-has turned themselves in."

"Fine" Zuko stared him down. "Sir," another crew member approached him. "Four of our guards were found unconscious in the storage room. Two of them were stripped of their armor. The two guards who had the Avatar must have been imposters."

Zuko stood for a moment. "Where are the water tribe peasants?" asked Zuko.

"Uhh, below deck."

"Very well. Send two dozen soldiers down, and search the room. I'll be down in a minute."

"You hear that?" Katara asked Sakka, as she woke Aang up.

"What? Yeah. Who's coming?" he looked out the window. "Guards!" he cried.

"Oh no!" Aang, get out of here!" she cried, pushing him under the bed. "Hide!" Katara and Sakka just got back in bed, pretending to be asleep, as the door swung opened. Guards marched in.

"You!" the seem-to-be leader pointed at Katara. "Where is the Avatar?"

She did her best to look scared, which wasn't difficult. "I don't know. I don't know where you are keeping him!" she claimed.

The guard narrowed his eyes and stared at Katara until she looked away. He drew back his hand to slap her, but someone caught it. She recognized that scar anywhere. "No need to fight," Prince Zuko said. He turned back to Katara and Sakka, who were standing there ground, looking braver than they thought. He grabbed each one of them by the arm and dragged them off. They didn't fight, for they knew, even if they could escape from his grasp, two dozen soldiers were surrounding them.

From Aang's hiding place, he could see everything. _"No!"_ he willed. _"Fight back!"_he screamed in his head, careful not to make a sound. As he shifted his position, the floor creaked beneath him, and all the guards were staring right at his hiding place.

Zuko didn't turn around as he dragged the siblings around the corner, and into another room. "Tie their hands." He commanded to a nearby guard, who was quick to obey. He gave them another intimidating stare and returned to the Avatar.

"There he is!" the leader cried, sending a ball of fire at Aang's head. He dodged it with ease, and arose to fight. _"I'd rather go down fighting, then go down being a coward."_ Without his staff, it was harder to fight. Dodging the attacks from the fire benders, he created a cloud of dust, which spun around the room, knocking a few guards into the walls, and then unconscious. "Call for reinforcements!" the leader cried, and a guard ran off to deliver the message. _"There is no way I can beat these guys alone. I need to find Sakka and Katara. We are getting out of here."_

"Coming through!" cried Aang as he pushed the guards aside with a powerful gust of wind. As her ran down the hallway, he blew dust and wind behind them, to keep the guards busy. He turned around to make sure no one was close, and someone grabbed him by the throat, allowing the fire benders to catch up. Aang looked of slowly and looked into the eyes of Prince Zuko. "Who have caused enough trouble!" he booming voice echoed thought the halls, causing a number of guards to flinch. He threw Aang against the wall with rage. "Where are my friends?" Aang demanded, trying not to sound scared even though he was terrified. Zuko ignored the comment, and aimed a fireball only inches away from his head. He started to walk away, but Aang interrupted him. "Are you scared?" Zuko stopped his back towards him. "You're scared! You're scared to hurt someone. All the time you have been chasing me, it has always been a warning, when you missed on purpose! Always, inches from killing someone! Why don't you just do it? You are too scared!" Aang spat. That seemed to hit Zuko hard, for he spun around and threw a fireball at Aang, careful not to miss.

Aang returned to consciousness, with a burning pain on the side of his head. "Owww!" he moaned as he rubbed it gently. "It hurts, doesn't it," a harsh voice said from nearby. It was Prince Zuko. "See. I am not afraid, just kind enough to give people a second chance, and you used your up. We will be arriving at the Fire Nation soon, and no one is going to rescue you."

Aang nodded. "No one is going to rescue me, because I am getting out of her myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Zuko said in amusement.

"Why is it such important to restore you honor? Your father banished you for being honest. Why do you want to go back? Is it just so _you_ can be Fire Lord one day?"

Zuko was silent for a minute. "When I restore my honor with my father, it is also with the rest of my family and every single fire bender alive."

"But why? I mean you have your uncle, and your whole crew?"

"They mean nothing!" Zuko roared.

But Aang didn't stop. "Why do you care what your father thinks? He's stupid! I hate him! He destroyed everyone! Every air bender out there!" A tear fell from Aang's eye. He could have sworn he saw a bit of sadness on Zuko's face to.

"I am sorry about that," he admitted. "I know what it is like to lose something important to you."

"How do you know?" Aang said between tears.

"I lost my mother." He said simply.

"I lost my mother, father, friends, and my whole family! I lost everyone!"

"My father is the reason my mother is dead." Zuko explained. "She died, trying to protect me from the Fire Lord. He got angry, and had her killed." He paused. "I was only 8 at that time, but I remember it like it was yesterday."

Aang understood now why Zuko was the way he was. He went through a lot as a child, and was angry, so he took his anger out on the world. Aang spoke what he was thinking. "Is that why you are the way you are? Obsessed to find me? Destroying anything in you path? Because you are angry? You're taking you anger out on the world and people around you. Everyone is afraid of you. I'm not, because I understand you." Aang looked at Zuko hard, but kindly.

"I guess your right," Zuko admitted. "I am angry. I know people are afraid of me, but then they listen without arguing." Zuko sat on the ground, next to the poles Aang was chained to.

"I am sorry. You have to understand why I am doing this." He pleaded.

"Oh yes, I understand, but that doesn't mean I am going to make it easy for you." Aang said with a glint in his eye.

"Fine." Zuko challenged. A guard suddenly burst in. "Prince Zuko, sir," he cried. "We are under attack."

"By whom?" Zuko rose to his feet.

"We don't know sir, but it is chaos. There is no ship, but the wind is destroying everything. There is something in the sky. It looks like a big ball of blue. It is destroying everything."

Just then, Aang realized the arrow on his head was glowing bright. So did Zuko. "Roku," he muttered angrily. "Bring the Avatar!" he commanded and walked on deck.

"What's going on?" he demanded to a nearby fire bender.

"We don't know sir. That thing-"he pointed in the sky. "-has been following us, and now this." Zuko looked around. There was chaos. The sky above them was dark, and there were no clouds. All that was seen was a bright blue blur. It was the same color as the Avatar's arrow. The waves were huge, and the deck was flooding. People were falling and panicing. Fire sprung around the railing like a wall. Rocks from the bottom of the ocean were flying everywhere and the wind was intense. The four elements were in action. "Its Avatar Roku's spirit. He is here to save the Avatar!"

Zuko reached out and grabbed the soldier by the shirt collar. "Bring everyone above deck, all the guards downstairs, even the water tribe peasants." He commanded roughly. For the next few minutes, there was nothing to do, but help. He ran around, grabbing those who were falling overboard. A few jumped and were trying to swim away, but were sucked down into the ocean. Things were falling and people were screaming.

**A/N- What do you think! I am leaving a cliffhanger here, but I know what happens next, but you will just have to wait! Hehe! Please R&R. Thanks!**


	6. Favor Returned

Chapter 6

Aang struggled free from his captor, who didn't give chase. He turned and ran towards his friends. "Katara. Sakka. Are you guys okay?" asked Aang, as he easily beat their guards. "Yeah, we're fine. What about you? What's going on?" Katara yelled over the wind, as she rubbed her soar wrists from the ropes. "It's Avatar Roku. He's here to save us." Aang said excitedly.

"What? Why?" Sakka asked.

Aang thought for a moment, looking for the answer. "Do you remember at the Winter Solstice?" he began, and his two friends nodded. "Well, when I was talking to Avatar Roku, he told me what I need to do. I asked him how I would ever talk to him again, in case I needed him. He told me, that he is a part of me, and will be there when I need him."

"But why now? You have needed help before?" Sakka asked as he ducked under a rock flying around the ship.

"Well, I guess since he is a part of me, I must have summoned him or something. I guess, know was the time we needed him the most, and didn't have any hope of escape."

Sakka opened his mouth, to yell at Aang for not believing in himself. But then shut it, realizing he was right. "Well, can you stop this before everyone dies?"

Aang smiled. "Yes I can, but I am not sure that I want to quite yet." He turned his head to look at Prince Zuko panicking. As he looked around, the burn mark on the side of his head showed. "Aang," Katara gasped. "What happened?" Aang put his hand to the burn under his left ear, and winced. "Zuko," he muttered.

A hand went to Aang's shoulder. He spun around ready to fight and saw it was Prince Zuko. "Can't you stop this thing?" he demanded.

"Maybe," Aang replied smartly. For once in his life, Aang could see fear in the Prince's face.

Aang looked towards his friends, who just looked back, expectantly. "Why should I?" said Aang, standing his ground.

"Because," Zuko started. "If you don't, everyone will die." He looked stern. Aang bit his lip and looked around at all the fire benders. _"But I hate the fire benders! I could just get away now, with Katara and Zuko. Zuko wouldn't chase me, and I could stop the Fire Lord."_ The sky was still dark, and the waves crashed against the boat, rocking it vigorously. The wind was howling, and dirt was flying up. Avatar Roku gave no sign of stopping. _"Then again, they would die, and after all, fire benders are only human. Even if I save them, he is still going to bring me to the Fire Lord, but at least we will all be alive." _ Aang took a deep breath and leapt into the air, bouncing on the clouds to face Avatar Roku. Aang looked into his face. There was Avatar Roku, looking the same as he did during the Solstice. His long beard down to his knees, and his narrow eyes glowing with rage, he looked quite frightening. But Aang wasn't afraid.

"Avatar Roku!" he called. It was much noisier up there. "Avatar Roku!" he called again. "Please stop. You are hurting everyone! There is nothing you can do. The Fire Nation will not give up that easily." Aang tried to persuade him.

"Aang," Roku spoke to him in his head. "I am here to help you. Now is your chance to escape. You run, and I will destroy this ship."

"No!" cried Aang. "Please stop! Don't kill them!"

"But Aang," Roku sounded confused. "I am here to help you."

"Please," Aang begged. "Don't hurt these people." Roku wasn't listening, and Aang got angry. He used his air bending to push Avatar Roku back, stopping the storm below. Roku was angry, but did not dare injure Aang. The blue light faded, and in a gust of great wind, Roku disappeared.

"It stopped," said Sakka, who was clinging to his sister. All around them people were standing and looking into the sky, whispering. "Look," Katara pointed to what looked like a black dot falling from the sky. As it came down closer, they could see it was Aang. "Aang!" she screamed, as her friend fell into the water. The Prince ran past them and dove into the water to save him. Katara and Sakka raced to the edge to help. "Come on!" Katara screamed as she instructed Sakka to do the water bending move she taught him. Carefully, the two of them pushed the water away from the spot Zuko dove in, giving him less water to swim in. A few moments later, the Prince arose gasping for breath, dragging the young Avatar with him. The crew members lowered the rope to pull them back onboard. Just then, did Katara and Sakka realize how strange it was for Prince Zuko to save Aang. They looked at each other, trying to figure it out.


	7. Fire Nation

**Chapter 7**

After Ruko left the ship alone, things got better. The chaos went down, and repairs were being made. Zuko had Katara and Sokka put out the fire with their water bending, as he dragged the unconscious Avatar below deck. When everything was sorted out, the news spread that they were only two days from the Fire Nation. People were mourning over the few deaths, and no one seemed excited to return to the Fire Lord.

"So," Sokka looked at his sister. "How do you suppose we get out of here?"

Katara looked around. It was very easy for them to just jump overboard and swim. Coming from a water tribe, it would be simple. But they couldn't leave without Aang. She put out a flame, and turned to Sokka. "Our best bet is to wait until we arrive at the Fire Nation, and escape then."

Sokka looked shocked. "Are you crazy? There are going to be ten times as many fire benders there as there are now."

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" she asked smartly, knowing she would get her way, as she always did. He gave her a defeated frown. "Fine."

The last flames were extinguished, and Katara and Sokka were free to roam around. Zuko, knowing that they would not leave without Aang-(who was in his cell, heavily guarded) - saw no harm in it. And he was right, they weren't going anywhere without their friend.

Aang woke up once again in his cell. _"What is this the third time I've been knocked out."_ He saw Prince Zuko enter, and opened his mouth before he thought. "Why did you save me?" asked Aang. But as soon as it came out, he knew the answer. _"That was a stupid question. He won't let me die; otherwise he has to search for the new Avatar." _ But that's not what Zuko said. "Well, you saved my life, and I was returning the favor." Aang smiled in thanks.

A messenger from the deck came in. "Sir," he directed to Prince Zuko. "We have arrived in Fire Nation territory. We will hit land in about one hour." Prince Zuko nodded and left the room, followed by the messenger. Aang hung his head in shame. "I failed. As soon as we land, I have to fight my way out.

"Sokka, did you hear?" Katara looked towards her brother, who was getting sea sick over the railing. "We're going to land soon. We need a plan."

Sokka looked up, very unhappy. "Fine, but how do you think we are going to get anywhere. I mean we don't have Appa, and Aang, well he's not in the best fighting condition."

"We'll, we have fought fire benders before. I guess we'll just have to do it again," said Katara. "We have to stop the Fire Lord."

Sokka jumped up. "Are you insane? We can't fight the Fire Lord. Only the Avatar can."

"Well," Katara persuaded. "We can help him."

As he crew got ready to dock, Katara and Sokka snuck to the back of the boat. It was deserted. No one seemed to be looking for them, or notice their absence.

"Come on," Katara whispered, as she dove into the water, followed by her brother. All of the guards were preoccupied, helping to dock the boat, so it was simple to sneak past them. "Now what?" Sokka whispered. They were hiding behind a few trees. "There is no way in."

"Hey," she mumbled back. "You remember what we did to sneak Aang past the guards on the boat. WE just have to pretend that we're Fire Nation."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" he asked nervously.

"We can try. Now, come on." She ordered as she pounced on two guards who were walking by.

She pulled the soldiers helmet over his head, and kicked him in the gut, sending him back against the tree. "Why you little-"Sokka hit him with his boomerang from behind, knocking him out cold. The other guard shot a fire ball at Sokka. Katara opened her little jug of water, that was strapped to her belt. She created a little whip of water, and quickly sent it to Sokka, who caught it and extinguished the fire. The guard grunted and plunged at them. He opened his mouth to call for back-up, but Sokka hut him on the head, and Katara finished him by banging his helmet. "That was kinda fun." Sokka said proudly. Katara rolled her eyes, and stripped the soldiers of their armor. "Let's go," she said after they were all suited up. They dragged the bodies into a small cave off of the shore, and set out to the Fire Temple. They walked through the door without any trouble, and walked around through the halls. "Where do we go?" Sokka whispered.

"I know." She turned around. "Let's go to where Prince Zuko is coming in. We'll take Aang, pretending to be the guards and get out of here."

"Good idea."

"I know."

They turned back to the entrance. Fire benders filed in, two of them holding the Avatar, and Prince Zuko leading the crowd, they went down the halls. Katara nodded to Sokka, and they went to relieve the Avatar's captors. They were happy to give up there post, and walked away mumbling something about wasting a whole year to find a stupid 12-year old boy. Aang struggled against their grip, unaware of who his guards were.

"Aang stop," Katara whispered.

He froze. "Katara? Sokka?" he looked at them.

"Yeah. We're going to help you get out of here."

"No, you can't" Aang told them. "I have to defeat the Fire Lord, and you guys have to help me."

"Ha." Katara teased her brother. "Told you we would end up helping him."

"Halt." A general put out his hand. They didn't realize how far they had walked. "Is this the Avatar?" he asked examining the arrow on Aang's head. Katara and Sokka nodded.

"Enter," the general commanded.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked as the entered the Fire Lord's chamber. "This is our only chance to fight the Fire Lord. If you don't know, we will never be able to get back here alive."

"Or find it again. This place is huge." Sokka chimed in.

**A/N- thanks all my reviewers. I WAS ON VACATION ALL LAST WEEK! So sorry about the update delay.**


	8. Four Allies

**Chapter 8**

The Fire Lord's chamber was grand. All around the fire-print walls were pictures of what Aang could only guess were previous Lords. The floor was marble, and Aang could see his reflection. At the far end of room, on top of a black throne, the great Fire Lord sat. His eyes looked as cold as ice, and his hair was worn the same as Zuko's. Aang turned his head to look at him. Prince Zuko looked scared, but he was trying to hide it behind his pride. Prince Zuko approached his father and looked at him, waiting for an answer. "I doubted you, son." His voice sounded angry and disappointed that he was wrong. Father and son stared at each other, eyes narrowed, daring each other to fight. "I'm not waiting for this," Aang mumbled to Katara. He slipped from their grasp, and was ready to fight. "The Avatar!" a guard shouted, for he was the first to notice. Zuko didn't move. He didn't give orders to capture him; he just stared at his father. None of the guards fought back, for they were not commanded to fight. They all just stared at each other in disbelief. "Get him!" the Fire Lord shouted. The guards obeyed him. They all gave chase to Aang, who without trouble knocked them off their feet with a simple gust of wind. Prince Zuko still didn't fight back. "You have betrayed again!" the Fire Lord rose to his feet. He drew back his hand to strike. "You need another scare to match," he roared. He brought down his hand. Zuko didn't move nor flinch, just stood their waiting for the pain to come. He felt nothing. The Fire Lord had fallen to the ground, and Aang stood next to him. He gave Zuko a grin, who returned it. The Fire Lord rose to his feet with rage, and attacked the Avatar. He sent fire ball after fire ball towards him who nearly avoided them. Then one hit him hard against the chest. "Ohhhhhh!" he cried as he was flung across the room. Sakka and Katara who until now, where standing still rushed to his side. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He announced. Meanwhile, father and son where having a battle of their own. This time no one was begging for mercy. Zuko rolled under his father's attack, and kicked him in the ankle. It didn't do much, he just stumbled back a few steps. He easily sent Zuko ground with several burn marks. But still no one gave up. Katara and Sakka fought back. Katara and Sakka together used the water-whip to extinguish the flames. Aang rose to his feet. "This is it," he mumbled. He sprung into the air but was knocked down my Fire Lord. "We have to fight together!" he cried. "Protect each other, and work together!" The four allies looked at each other, but didn't have a second to think. The Fire Lord was up again, this time aiming for Sakka and Katara. The flames came flying towards them. Zuko ran to help, sticking out his palm to catch the fire and repelling it back. "I could have done that," Sakka said. "Sure," Katara rolled her eyes at her brother but smiled. The Fire Lord grunted. "You think you can stop me." He put his hands together, and then brought them apart, roaring flames appeared. He put the fire above his head, and it grew until one whole end of the room was alight with flames. He launched the attack, standing their laughing. The others started to retreat to the other side of the room, but couldn't out run it. "Get down!" Zuko commanded, and the other obeyed. They flung themselves to the ground and covered their head. The flames barley hit their hands. When it was over the rose to be greeted by another blast of fire. This time, it was up to Aang. He jumped in front of everyone, and pulled the air in front of them to make a shield. The fire slammed against it pushing him back, but the shield held strong. "This is," Aang said as he struggled to hold up the shield. "One final attack. Cover each other weakness, and work together." One the last word, he pushed all his strength into the shield which pushed against the flames, and hit the Fire Lord. He was flung back against the wall. This gave the others to get ready. Once the Fire Lord rose to his feet, Aang ran around him, creating a wall of dust. This distracted him long enough for Sakka and Katara to get a water snake going. When the dust cleared, Zuko released a strong burst of fire. The Fire Lord staggered back. Followed straight by a powerful blast of air. The Fire Lord fell to his knees. The water snake whipped at his eyes, and was followed by a stream of water. The Fire Lord fell forward. _"It's not working! We need all four elements to defeat him." _ He looked around. Through a window he could see large boulders. He blew the window down and concentrated hard. _"I can do this. Come on."_ He willed silently. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the boulder. Meanwhile, Katara, Sakka, and Zuko were trying to hold him back, taking turns sending water and fire. "Look!" Katara pointed at Aang. Very slowly, a boulder outside was lifted into the air. "Aang, Aang, you did it!" she cried. She was not paying attention when the Fire Lord attacked. Once again he sent a stream of fire across the room. The others were ready to dodge it, but Katara didn't see it coming. She was swept off of her feet by the blaze and fell to the ground. "Katara!" here brother shouted. He rushed to her side, leaving Zuko to hold back the Fire Lord. "Katara, are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He opened the small bottle of water, and toke a little out to help the burns. "Ohhhhh!" she groaned when she tried to sit up. "I don't think so." She looked into her brother's tearing eyes. Her face was black with ashes, and burn marks were shown up and down her arms and legs.

Aang was finally able to get the boulder through and slammed it against the Fire Lord, and quickly sent a gust of wind. Sakka, getting the plan, was able to send a fair stream of water, and Zuko finished the attack with another burst of fire. When the wind and ashes cleared, the Fire Lord was laying on his back, eyes closed. "Is he-?" Aang stepped closer. The Fire Lords armored had fallen off, and his face was burned and bruised. _"That's why I needed to know all four elements. That is really the only thing that can truly defeat him." _

"Yes." Zuko said. A tear slide down his face. Fore once in his life, Aang truly felt sorry for Prince Zuko. He had helped them defeat his own father. That must have been hard. "Come on. We should be going," said Aang, eager to leave this place. He turned and saw Katara, laying on the floor, unmoving, Sakka still crying by her side. "No! What happened?" he demanded. He rushed over, Zuko at his heels. "She can't be-," he couldn't speak the word. Aang turned to the Prince, whose face was quite pale. "Was he that strong? Could that have-?" his voice trailed. Zuko looked stern. "I-I have seen that before, and- I'm sorry." He hung his head. "This is all my fault!" cried Aang. "I never should have let you guys come!" Sakka put out a comforting hand and shook his head. "No one could have stopped this from happening." The three of them just stood there, mourning Katara's death. Zuko, who didn't seem as hurt, showed his respect. "Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore." Sakka finally said. Crying, they brought her body back to Prince Zuko's ship, which was now abandoned. No one spoke. No one ate for days. The ship set sail for the North Pole, where Aang would truly learn the four elements. With some help from Sakka and Zuko, he would have a head start on fire and water bending. The summer was almost at an end. The comet would come, but the Fire Lord was already dead. There was nothing more to do. Katara and Apa were gone. The Fire Lord was dead. Zuko, Sakka, and Aang set out to finish the journey they started.

**A/n: Well, there we go. I might add more about the North Pole, but that is the end for now. Maybe I will make a sequel. Please R&R.**


End file.
